Serve To Protect
by Toxic Vodka
Summary: Naomi Wanatabe. Another rich girl who attends Ouran, yet, with a twist. She's a hostess at the famous Ouran High School Host Club! Join Naomi on her crazy adventure at the club and her life where her deepest secrets lie. Will the club find out who she really is? Is Naomi really the kind, polite person they know? Or is she something else entirely. Story previously on Quotev.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"Naomi! One more strawberry cake please!" Honey yelled into the kitchen, "Sure thing sweetie!" A tall red headed girl replied back as she reached out into the shelf and got out another cake for Honey; once she got the cake she balanced the metal tray on her palm and walked towards the door with her kitten heels echoing through the quiet kitchen.

The door opened to a bright light, chatter, laughter and light music in the background filled the room, she smiled and made her way towards Honey and Mori's table, "there you go sweetie, one strawberry cake for my favorite little host." she said when she placed the cake down on the table and gently taped Honey's nose before her name was called out again. She smiled her beautiful smile and her eyes scanned around the room to see Tamaki calling out to her. She walked towards his table with the tray behind her back and bowed once she got there, "You called?" She said smiling at the idiot in front of her, "Ah yes, could you make these lovely ladies some of your special tea, they wanted to know why it tastes so perfect!" He said waving his arms around like the lunatic he is, as sparkles surround him, "Sure thing!" She said and walked back into the kitchen to make her "special tea", which only consists of normal "commoners" tea bags with a dash of vanilla and crème in it. Naomi never understood why these rich people call commoners "commoners" in the first place, it's not like there are very poor, and they're middle classed.

Once it was ready she walked out the kitchen with the tea on the tray and swiftly made it to Tamaki's table without crashing into the yellow mushrooms. Naomi carefully poured the tea out and placed the cups ever so gently, extending her pinky doing so to make no sound. She smiled and walked over to the twins table "My lovely ladies, sorry for interrupting but do you care for some tea; I have made my special this time and have some extra, care for some?" Naomi asked the ladies around the little twin devils, some said yes while some didn't and she did her job and continued serving. Naomi smiled and left towards the newest host's table who only became one today, "Good afternoon Haruhi! Would you lovely ladies care for some tea?" She asked politely and they nodded, "Thank you Naomi." Haruhi said smiling which Naomi returned back, Naomi then turned around and headed towards Kyoya who doesn't have any guests at the moment and is writing down in his little "death note" as Naomi liked to call it, "Care for some tea Kyoya-Senpai?" She asked the Light-wannabe and he shook his head and faked a smile "No thank you Naomi, but I think your 'Sweetie' is calling you." He said shifting his gaze to the "Nozuka" table as Naomi calls it, as Mitsukuni and Takashi's last names has Nozuka in them. "Oh, thank you." Naomi said and gave a mini bow before turning to go to her favorite table, "You called me Sweetie? Or was it Takashi?" She asked the small blonde as she bent her knees to his height, "I heard you had your lovely tea! So I wanted some!" He said emphasizing the word lovely as he threw his arms out wide and hugged her legs.

Naomi giggled at this and poured out some tea for him, careful not to spill any on the small blonde, "Would you lovely ladies like some too?" She asked politely to their customers, some girls nodded and thanked her once she had poured them their tea. "Takashi, would you like some?" She asked the said man and he nodded. To many others, Takashi just nodded, but to Naomi she could see the ghostly smile in his eyes showing emotion. Once the deed was done she was about to head to the stage but remembered something, "Oh, does Bun-bun want some?" Naomi said referring to Usa-chan, "No, he says maybe next time!" Honey replied, she smiled and walked back to the kitchen where she placed back the tray and polished the surface so it sparkled like the stars.

Naomi then walked up to the piano in the corner of the room that not many people noticed, she sat down on the stool and faded away the recording of the piano and started playing her own delicate, soft and gentle tune. It was a difference to the recording that played earlier but the way Naomi played it made the air feel calmer and happier if possible. Everything about Naomi was perfect to the guests; to the guests she was just another host who serves as a maid when not busy. Everything about her, from her smile to the way her eyes twinkled as she did, the way she spoke with manners, politeness and love no matter what the situation was. Of course this was expected from the loveable type hostess, but she always surprised them somehow!

Some guests did notice that the piano was playing and looked up to see Naomi smiling as she played, not many people were jealous of her though, because they knew that Naomi was like family to them, the best of friends! Naomi was just another host among them.

But one question always is asked, just who was this girl?

Naomi Wanatabe was the daughter of Shido Wanatabe and Amaya Wanatabe. Shido works for the military, he made weapons for them. From guns to tanks, he made a lot of things. He was an inventor to be exact, a lot of his ideas went to the battlefield in the past and his ideas saved hundreds of lives too. Meanwhile, Amaya was actually a part Thai and part Japanese model who came to Japan for her modeling job. The two met by accidently bumping into him –literally- and two years later and a marriage, BOOM! Naomi Wanatabe was born!

Her parents wanted the best for their daughter and taught her a lot about their jobs, which Naomi did listen to, Naomi grew up to be very smart, athletic and quite a fighter. Naomi started off as a maid serving food at the host club but the girls seemed to like her, along with a few boys too. One thing led to another and she became the Loveable type host.

**And that's how it all began…**

* * *

A/N: Hey guys :3 Ok, so this first chapter may look familiar to those who have Quotev. Serve to Protect was a popular fanfic I posted there a while back but deleted it for some editing stuff. Now that I look back on it, it was amateurish because I was only 11 when I wrote it. Although, I have changed the plot because I thought Naomi was really badass and just too… powerful and not real. So I took away the fact she's a bodyguard (I realize there's a lot of stories like that) and I'm building the plot as I go along! So, The story will follow a few things I used to put before on Quotev but I have made a few changes!

Thank you for reading!

**3 Follows**

**or**

**3 Favs **

**for **

**Chapter 2~**

Loving you~

Toxic Vodka xxx


	2. Chapter Two

Ok, the first chapter was to show you what Naomi is like and stuff. Right now, this chapter is the beginning!

* * *

"Naomi Wanatabe, seat 4b next to Haruhi Fujioka." The teacher spoke and Naomi nodded, she stood up from her previous spot and sat next to the scruffy haired boy. "Hi there, I'm Naomi, you're new right?" Naomi whispered to Haruhi as the teacher carried on telling the rest of the students where they sat. "Yeah, just joined today, I'm Haruhi." The boy whispered back extending his hand out for a shake, Naomi shook his hand and smiled, "Pleasure to meet you Haruhi." She whispered back.

"Say, would you like to sit with me at lunch today? I want to show you around. Plus, you seem like a nice guy." Naomi said smiling again and Haruhi nodded shyly, "Sure, I'd love that." Haruhi said back before the teacher clapped his hands and started the lesson. "Now, I'd like you to know we will be starting a new topic, we will move on from our previous topic to algebraic calculus—" the teacher droned on, uninterested and bored as Naomi and the rest of the class stared at him in shock.

"Algebraic calculus? Is that even possible? He knew we hate algebra, he knows we hate calculus. He's doing this on purpose I swear." Naomi muttered as the teacher passed them all a sheet full of equations, she just stared at the sheet with furrowed eyebrows and gnawed on the bottom of her pencil. Groaning, Naomi silently hit her head repeatedly on her desk and slowly turned her head to see Haruhi furiously writing away on his sheet of paper like his life depended on it. Queue the dead pan. Naomi immediately shot up and stared at the boy in shock and awe, Haruhi noticed the sudden movement and looked at Naomi only to see her staring at him in shock. "What? You mean this?" Haruhi asked pointing at his sheet as Naomi nodded, "It's easy really, all you have to do is do what you would normally do in calculus but just substitute the y's and x's into 33 and then times it by w which equals…" Haruhi stopped as he noticed Naomi not following a word he said, Haruhi sighed in defeat, "I could teach you some other time if you'd like?" He offered and Naomi nodded and tried to get on with her work.

_'There's something different about Haruhi. Something familiar but I just can't place a finger on it. Oh, I might not be able to hang around with Haruhi at lunch for long; Tamaki might end up decapitating me if I'm late. Wait- no… The twins would have dragged me to the club anyways.'_ Naomi thought as the bell rang, sighing; Naomi got up and grabbed her shoulder bag before waiting for Haruhi outside.

"Hey-" "-Naomi" The twins popped up finishing each other's sentences as usual, "I see you've made friends with the scholarship student." Kaoru-no wait, Hikaru said slinging an arm around her shoulder as Kaoru did the same to her other shoulder, "Yeah, why is that? You can tell he's a commoner because he can't even afford the school uniform." Kaoru said leaning on Naomi. The girl just sighed and shrugged the boys off of her and turned around to face them, "It's my decision who to befriend and who to not. Besides, I think he's a great person. Commoner or not." She stated and popped her head into the room, "Haruhi-Kun?" She asked before hearing a shuffled, and a muffled, "Coming!"

Haruhi walked out and smiled before pushing up his glasses, "Just call me Haruhi you know." He said, "Ok, okay! Come on Haruhi, I need to show you around some places before I have to go to my club. Let's go get some lunch for now shall we?" Naomi offered and Haruhi nodded, "o-okay Naomi. Lead the way." He stuttered and caught up to Naomi at the lunch table. "So Haruhi, tell me about your life. I heard you were a scholarship student." Naomi asked, "That's impressive." She added as Haruhi nervously scratched the back of his head. "Well, my dad and I live in a flat on the east side of the city, not near any rich houses or stuff like that. My mum was a lawyer before she passed away and my dad is a transvestite, believe it or not. I cook for my dad and basically fill in the mother role. I always had outstanding grades in middle school and I got accepted into Ouran. A few days before I came here a boy from my street put gum in my hair so I had to cut it off and I lost my contact lenses and I didn't have enough to pay for the Ouran Uniform. Speaking of uniform, you've got a different uniform form the rest of the girls. Why is that?" Haruhi explained, confusing Naomi with the 'Cutting off hair' bit.

"Oh my uniform? Well it's for my club you see, I can't blend in with the other girls so my boss who is also the chairman's son got me to wear something different but still represents Ouran. Two other members in the club's mother is a designer so she kindly made me the uniform." Naomi explained as she took bites off of her lunch as Haruhi did the same. Naomi wore a white long sleeved blouse with the boy's blue blazer and a yellow mustard mini skirt that matched the girl's mustard dress, she also wore black knee high socks and black kitten heels just like the rest of the girl's shoes. "Say Haruhi. You said you had to cut off your hair, so your hair used to be longer? But your hair is long as it is? If your hair was longer I would have mistaken you for a girl. Wait…" Naomi stated but slowly reached to a conclusion, "Ah!" Naomi gasped and nearly fell off the seat, pointing an accusing finger at the startled boy- girl. "Haruhi! You're a girl!" Naomi whisper yelled scooting up close and personal in Haruhi's face. Naomi tilted Haruhi's head to the left and right before taking off his-HER glasses to see girly looking eyes. Naomi gasped and tried flattening Haruhi's hair to make it look like a bob. "N-Naomi!" Haruhi flailed in the woman's grasp. "Oh Haru! Why didn't you tell me!" Naomi said and hugged the boy-lookalike. "Sorry, I didn't intend to look like a boy to be honest." She said awkwardly looking at her food, poking it. "It's fine Haruhi, besides, now at least I have one female friend! Hey do you want to come to my house any time soon to help me with that calculus homework? Or would you prefer me to go to yours? You know because of transport?" Naomi asked fiddling with the grips securing it into her messy bun. "Sure, dads's always complaining why I don't have any friends over anyways, but beware, my dad is really weird." Haruhi laughed and Naomi shook her head, "Don't worry, I've seen weirder. My Club's boss is the definition of lunatic and an idiot. I don't know how on earth he's the boss!" Naomi laughed and Haruhi joined. "Hey Haruhi, would you be fine on your own? I've got to go to my club now; unfortunately it's every lunch so I'd have to leave you every lunch." Naomi pouted and Haruhi smiled, "Oh it's nothing, you got to do what you have to do right? Don't let me stop you." Haruhi insisted.

As soon as those words left Haruhi's lips something blonde and blue flew over the lunch table and flung itself onto Naomi knocking her over on her seat, "EEK!" Naomi exclaimed as she fell, "NOMI-CHAN! WE GOTTA GO BEFORE TAMA-CHAN AND KYO-CHAN KILLS US!" the blob yelled and stars started floating around Naomi's head and her eyes started going around in circles. A tall figure loomed over the two and grunted before lifted the dizzy Naomi over his shoulder and grabbing the blonde hyperactive on his back and sped off leaving Haruhi very confused. "Ah… Must be her club…" She whispered in confusion before sighing and heading off to the library.

* * *

**3 Reviews**

**or**

**2 Favs **

**for **

**Chapter 3~**

Loving you~

Toxic Vodka xxx


End file.
